


Jealousy Is (Not) A Virtue

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: When Yixing takes his jealousy too far and takes on a challenge that involves alot of sex, with all of his alphas.





	Jealousy Is (Not) A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, the mods of this fest, thank you so much for your patience and kind understanding while I struggled to get my shit together and finish this fic, allowing numerous extensions whenever I asked for them, like I swear, you guys are amazing and thank you. To the prompter, I hope you enjoy this even though I had to rewrite it at the last minute and it still isn't up to my usual standards HAHAHAHA But all in all, this fic was a major killer and I dieded so many times trying to finish it so I hope you guys enjoy it!

The room was silent when he pushed open the door, the space cloaked in darkness. Already, he could smell the heady scent of arousal, the lust that filled the room with such tension.

 

A smirk curled at his lips as he stepped just inside the threshold, hand still gripping the doorknob.

 

“Alpha?” He called and all at once, there were hands upon his body, yanking him roughly away from the door, pulling a startled gasp from him, and deeper into the room.

 

The door slammed shut and he gasped again when he was shoved back, two pairs of hands on his shoulders pinning him to solid wood.

 

“You reek.” Yifan’s lips were so close to his ear that he could feel his warm breath upon his skin. Yixing’s smirk widened in the dark but he maintained the wide eyed innocence of his omega status as he pouted.

 

“That’s mean.” He tiled his head up as his eyes adjusted to the dimness well enough to see the fury in Yifan’s amber eyes.

 

The resulting shake he received in reply shook him so hard that his teeth rattled. The other men in the room snarled in agreement when Yifan growled.

 

“How fucking dare you.”

 

Pain flashed through the crook of his neck, so fast, so shocking that he barely had time to cry out before the alpha was pulling away, fingers digging into the bruise left behind. Yixing arched into the touch, his breath uneven as he savoured the pain, a grimace stretching his lips as he tried to smile.

 

“It isn’t as if you didn’t do the same.” He gasped in reply, eyes blazing with lust when Yifan’s big hand curled around his throat, squeezing once in warning.

 

“Watch your words, little one. She was an acquaintance and nothing more. I _explained_ it to you in _full_ detail.” Yifan’s breathing was heavy and his tone dripped with anger and much to Yixing’s pleasure, heady arousal.

 

“Or perhaps I should invite her back, and watch you fall apart with jealousy, huh?”

 

The snarl ripped out of Yixing before he could stop it, his body jerking from the sudden jolt of emotion.

 

“NO! You belong to me!” He cried, a bout of jealousy crashing upon him. He yanked at the iron grip around his arms, eyes dark with possessiveness.

 

“Oh, really?” Yifan’s eyes danced with dark amusement as he tightened his grip around the omega’s throat. Yixing’s eyes went wide when he squeezed, all of the air rushing out of his lungs. He nodded furiously, unable to conjure so much a syllable around Yifan’s restraints.

 

“Then what about Joonmyun? You were so upset over his meeting with the cute little omega that was _essential_ to sealing a deal for the company.”

 

Yixing sneered at Yifan’s slow drawl as Joonmyun’s soft chuckle rose up in the silence that followed. He shifted in his captors’ grip, making no attempt to escape as Yifan relaxed his grip.

 

“ _That_ omega was making eyes at him! I trust Myeonie but you can never be too careful!” He shot back, tilting his head up defiantly. Yifan’s amused eyes blinked back at him, the alpha’s lips curling into a smirk.

 

“And Jongin’s secretary?” Yifan was mocking him now, the laughter of the other alphas in the room ringing in his ears as he struggled to find his words.

 

“That… Jongin…” Yixing stuttered, feeling his cheeks flush with shame as he finally understood.

 

Yifan had been playing him the entire time.

 

“Admit it, Xing Xing. You get jealous if we so much as _look_ in another omega’s direction.” Yifan’s throaty laugh rumbled through him and Yixing felt an irrational wave of anger sweep over him.

 

“That’s not fair!” He protested as the room erupted with mumbles of agreement.

 

“You would be jealous too.”

 

Yifan’s eyes twinkled at that statement and he bent his head lower, meeting Yixing’s eyes steadily.

 

“You have eleven alphas, sweetheart. Surely even a little slut like you could be satisfied with so many?”

 

Yixing squirmed as the alphas around him chuckled, his eyes full of defiance.

 

“I doubt even you, nymphomaniac as you are, could go through all of us within a couple of days.”

 

Yifan’s tone was amused as he pulled away, letting his hand fall away from Yixing’s throat. Yixing missed the warmth sorely as he snapped.

 

“I bet I can.”

 

All laughter in the room died.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Yifan’s eyes were wide as were all the other alphas’. There were low growls all around the room and the tension peaked. The hands on Yixing’s shoulders fell away and he peeled himself delicately off the wall, stalking towards the taller male.

 

His voice was hard and there was no mistaking the challenge in them as he said his next word, carefully and clearly.

 

“I bet I can go through all of you in 3 days.”

 

Yifan met his eyes, unwavering, as if searching for any sign of weakness. But Yixing’s gaze was sharp and his jaw was set stubbornly.

 

A slow smile crept over Yifan’s smile as he spoke again, voice echoing throughout the room.

 

“You all heard him. Here are the rules.”

 

“Two or more of any of us must be present whenever you get fucked, in order to testify as proof. None of us will approach you for sex within the week, but we probably will never turn you down either, so watch your limits little one.”

 

Yixing smirked.

 

“Alright, what’s the prize then?”

 

Yifan’s gaze turned serious, even as a challenging smile rose to his lips.

 

“You get fucked. By _all_ of us. But if you lose, or any of us stops you because you aren’t watching yourself, sex is withheld, for a week.”

 

High stakes indeed. The alphas murmured agreement, the hunger and lust still clear in their voices.

 

“The week begins tomorrow. So right now, you are fair game.” With those words, Yifan pounced.

 

Yixing squealed in shock when a large hand closed around his collar, pulling him upwards towards the alpha. There were more hands on his shoulders, curling into the crook of his elbows, yanking his arms behind his back roughly.

 

“Ow!” He cried out when someone twisted his arms behind him, the flash of pain flashing straight to his groin. He struggled wildly, fighting the strong hands that held him as Yifan leant down, lips pressing against his lips.

 

“You need to be _punished._ ”

 

Yixing arched forward with a moan when Yifan’s fingers curled into his shirt, tearing the thin fabric off of his body with hardly any effort at all. His nipples hardened instantly upon contact with the cold air and Yifan smirked at him as thick black rope was wound deftly around Yixing’s tiny waist, coiling up his slender body and criss crossing across his chest.

 

Yixing’s eyes were wide with surprise as the rope was looped around his arms, Chanyeol’s big hand keeping his wrists held together and pinned to his back. Joonmyun tightened the restraints, binding his arms to his body behind his back, rendering him completely helpless.

 

“This isn’t fair!” Yixing cried, twisting and squirming as the ropes pulled even tighter, chafing against the skin on his chest.

 

“Shh.” Joonmyun’s gentle voice came up beside him, a warning hand pressing onto the small of his back.

 

“The more you struggle, the more they tighten.” There was no mistaking the smirk on the alpha’s face. Yixing’s eyes widened and he gasped when Chanyeol plucked at the rope running between his shoulder blades, forcing him to arch his back into the movement.

 

“Punish him.”

 

Yixing stumbled, Jongin appearing at his other side to catch him as he was led forward, towards the dreaded beam.

 

“Oh, no. Yifan, no, please.” The omega’s lips parted, pleas falling unrestrained from his mouth. The beam meant no touching. It meant that he would be left to watch as the alphas entertained themselves.

 

With a silent command, a ball gag was pressed into his mouth, the taste of leather flooding his tongue as it was secured behind his head.

 

Yixing squirmed, whimpering when someone groped at his crotch, his cock responding to the touch. He was pushed over, bent over a table, crying out at the cold contact.

 

“Don’t let him come.” Came another whisper, not Yifan’s and the omega cried out, the moan muffled in the gag when his pants were pulled down, his boxers removed and a cock ring was secured tightly at the base of his dick.

 

Fingers traced against his rim, so slowly that he wanted to scream before cold lube was dripped onto his hole and he was being stretched open.

 

“Mmmph!” Yixing moaned when the fingers pressed inside, scissoring him open. He did not need much preparation before _something_ was being pushed inside of him, right up against his prostate.

 

Another length of rope, thicker this time, was passed around his chest, looping around his bound arms and shoulders. The rope was thrown over the beam and Yixing yelped when his feet left the floor, leaving him dangling from the ceiling with his arms behind his back.

 

“Secure him properly.” Joonmyun scolded, moving forward when Chanyeol stepped away to admire him. He wrapped Yixing’s ankles in another loop of rope, carefully arranging the omega in a comfortable position. Or as comfortable as he could get with his arms tied up behind him.

 

More ropes were woven around him, Joonmyun’s nimble fingers practically creating a large net to hold their captive for as long as they wanted to have fun.

 

Yixing whined sadly when the alpha stepped away. He was hard and wanted someone to touch him so badly.

 

There was an audible click and the omega cried out, the sound muffled in his gag when the thing in his ass began to vibrate, a rush of pleasure filling his body.

 

He could only squirm in his bindings as he watched Joonmyun thread fingers into Yifan’s hair, pulling the taller man down into a kiss. Sehun and Jongin had wasted no time in shedding their clothes, Jongin’s fingers already pressing inside Sehun’s ass.

 

“Enjoy the show.” Jongdae’s sultry voice whispered into his ear and a hand slipped through the netting to stroke playfully at his bound cock. Yixing whined, his hips bucking straight into the alpha’s touch.

 

“Aww, how sad.” Baekhyun had appeared behind Jongdae, his slender fingers joining in as they teased at Yixing’s swollen balls. The omega moaned, his flesh reddening steadily at the alphas’ touch.

 

“Come on, Dae. I need a cock.” Yixing’s eyes widened, pleading wordlessly as the hands were withdrawn and Jongdae turned to face the other alpha, hands moving to tear open his shirt.

 

In no time at all, Jongdae was lying on the floor, Baekhyun settling into his lap with a moan of pleasure.

 

“You’re so tight, ugh.”

 

“Full…”

 

Yixing squeezed his eyes shut, his cock impossibly hard as his alphas fucked, right in front of him. Baekhyun and Jongdae were the worst, both incredibly vocal and _loud._

 

Yixing writhed in his net, nearly sobbing when the vibrations increased in intensity, Luhan’s dark eyes watching as the omega’s pale skin flashed against the dark ropes.

 

Minseok dropped to his knees, taking Luhan’s cock into his mouth, startling the other alpha.

 

“Min.. oh!” Luhan jerked, nearly dropping the remote in his hands when warm wet heat enveloped his hard and leaking cock. He threaded his fingers into Minseok’s dark hair, letting the remote slide out, hitting the floor with a crash as he let out a loud groan.

 

Yixing’s eyes were wide as he twisted and writhed in his net, watching Yifan fall apart as Joonmyun sucked him off, golden body arching off the ground as he yelled.

 

“Yifan always looks so lovely whenever Myeonie sucks him off, doesn’t he?” Zitao commented quietly and Chanyeol lifted his head from where he was sucking love bites into tanned skin to nod.

 

Kyungsoo joined them, settling beside Zitao’s head with a dark look on his face.

 

“I want to fuck Yixing so badly.” He muttered and Zitao’s head whipped around, eyes widening as Yixing’s muffled moans rang out in the air, his slender body bowing off the black rope that held him secure. Sweat from his body dripped onto the ground, pooling on the hardwood beneath him.

 

As if sensing his gaze, the omega turned his head, eyes pleading. He let out another muffled moan, tugging weakly at the ropes that held his arms behind him, red marks appearing on his pale collarbones.

 

“Don’t.” Zitao reached out a hand when Kyungsoo tensed, a low growl starting in his throat.

 

“Let him suffer.” Chanyeol let out a muffled sound of agreement from where his face was buried against Zitao’s muscled thighs.

 

“Let him … uhh… Yeol…” Zitao’s words trailed off before he could finish, Chanyeol having finally made his way to his cock, sucking the length into his mouth. His cheeks hollowed and Zitao’s hand fell from Kyungsoon’s lap when he arched with a shout, fingers scrabbling to find purchase on the hard wood floor.

 

“Yeol, uhh!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, rising to his feet. Yixing was eying him, writhing and squirming as he walked closer. The net swung as its prisoner moved, Kyungsoo catching it easily.

 

Yixing moaned, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth when Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around his dick, giving it a single tug.

 

“You have no idea, how much I want to fuck you right now.” Yixing whimpered when Kyungsoo hissed into his ear, hot air brushing against his skin. He squirmed weakly, hips bucking upwards into Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“Come join us, Soo.” Joonmyun’s soft voice echoed out the darkness and Kyungsoo turned to see the soft eyed man watching him with a hungry expression. There was a low moan from Yifan and Joonmyun’s hand pressed to his chest, forcing him back onto the ground that he was trying to rise from.

 

The brunette’s expression was calm as he beckoned to Kyungsoo from where he was seated comfortably atop Yifan. Tempted, Kyungsoo released Yixing, eliciting a disappointed moan from the omega.

 

Yifan was writhing beneath Joonmyun, crying out in shock when Kyungsoo seized his throat from above, bending low to connect their lips. He arched up, gasping into Kyungsoo’s mouth when Joonmyun’s fingers closed around his cock, slick with his saliva.

 

Yixing’s eyes widened as he watched Joonmyun slide himself onto Yifan’s cock, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. He twisted in his cage, a scream ripping out of his throat when a strand of rope pushed at the vibrator buried deep inside him, sending it deeper into his body.

 

All around him, the others were finishing up, Jongin pulling himself out of Baekhyun’s hole, having switched places with Jongdae mid way, Zitao convulsing on the floor as Chanyeol pulled off his cock, a satisfied smile on his face.

 

All eyes turned to watch as Joonmyun bounced himself up and down on Yifan’s cock, milky thighs flexing from the effort.

 

Yifan himself was flat on his back, mouth kiss swollen and a string of love bites on his golden skin. He was gasping, fingers clenching on open air when Joonmyun clamped tight around his cock, a long, contented moan filling the air.

 

Joonmyun shuddered, eyes flying open as his thighs gave out mid bounce, his body falling down as he was pushed over the edge, screaming as his cock shot pearly white all over Yifan’s stomach. The other alpha made a deep, rumbling groan, his head falling back hard enough to strike the floor as his body convulsed once, then twice before he was coming hard,  Joonmyun’s name a prayer on his lips.

 

“That was intense.”

 

Luhan broke the silence, pushing a sweaty lock of hair off his forehead. He leaned into Minseok’s arms, eyes flickering from Yifan’s heaving form to Yixing’s writhing body, still suspended in the net.

 

“What are we going to do about Yixing?” He asked, nuzzling into Minseok’s neck. The alpha was too lazy to push him away or to complain about his sweaty body.

 

“Nothing. He’ll get fucked tomorrow.” Joonmyun panted as he climbed off of Yifan, the alpha still speechless on the ground beneath him. His knees buckled and Kyungsoo was there immediately, catching him before he hit the ground.

 

“We still have to let him down.” Sehun commented, his face flushed with the afterglow of sex. He was sandwiched between Jongin and Baekhyun, two sets of arms curled around him.

 

Jongdae rose to his feet shakily.

 

“Somebody help me.” He called as he crossed the room to the net, Yixing’s pathetic whines echoing around the room.

 

Chanyeol joined him as the rest of the alphas lounged around the room, watching as the net was lowered, the ropes damp with Yixing’s sweat and precum.

 

“Have you learnt your lesson, little one?” Yifan piped up from where he had his head in Joonmyun’s lap, fingers gently stroking through his hair.

 

Yixing whimpered sadly, looking absolutely miserable as he was helped out, his legs turning to jelly the moment they touched the floor.

 

Chanyeol swept an arm beneath his thighs, picking him up gently. He moved over to the only bed in the room, one that was left untouched as they had done all the fucking on the floor.

 

Yixing winced when he was set down, the impact pushing the vibrator higher up his ass. Gentle hands undid the ballgag, tenderly massaging his jaw.

 

“Am I not allowed to come?” He whispered, looking so terribly ashamed.

 

“Oh, you can. But no one’s fucking you until tomorrow. When you ask for it.” Yifan replied from the floor, tilting his head up to catch the omega’s gaze. Yixing’s eyes rolled back in his head and his fingers curled into the sheets when Chanyeol’s large hand pumped at his length, his body shuddering and heaving at the much needed contact.

 

His breath came out in long, harsh pants as the alpha moved faster, his hips bucking up in time to meet him. Throwing back his head, Yixing let out a loud moan as he fell over the edge, pearly white streaking all over the flat planes of his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Day 1

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, ah, Zitao!” Yixing awoke to sharp teeth nipping at his neck.

 

He arched into the touch, gasping in shock when a large hand wrapped around his cock.

 

“Morning, ge.” Zitao’s smile was toothy as he bent again, pressing his lips to sensitive skin once more.

 

Yixing could dimly register two other presences in his bedroom but all his brain could focus on was Zitao’s hand curled around his already hard cock.

 

A nail scraped gently at the skin on his balls and Yixing cried out, bucking into Zitao’s hand.

 

The younger male was draped over him, pressing wet kisses along his exposed collar bone and neck, occasionally sucking faint love bites into the pale skin.

 

“W…wait!” Yixing gasped when Zitao pulled back, fingers moving to press against his twitching hole.

 

A pout formed on the alpha’s face and he moved his hand away.

 

“What?”

 

Zitao busied himself picking up the tube of lubricant that had been thoughtfully set by his bedside.

 

“Didn’t Yifan say you couldn’t approach me for sex?” Yixing asked, trying to steady his own breathing. He propped himself up on the bed, watching as Zitao dripped lube all over his fingers.

 

“Yes, but who cares? Yifan’s not the boss of us. Besides, I’ve wanted to fuck you since yesterday.”

 

There were affirming noises coming from the far end of the room and when Yixing looked, he could see the shadowy figures of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

 

“Oh.” Yixing blinked and then yelled when lube slick fingers curled around his shoulders, flipping him onto his stomach.

 

“Zitao!”

 

“Shhh. It’s still early.” The younger hushed him gently, sticking his finger up against Yixing’s rim.

 

“Too early!” Yixing barely managed to yelp before Zitao was pressing in, his fingers making an obscene squelching sound as he spread him out.

 

“You don’t mind anyway. You’ll have enough energy to get fucked later, nymphomaniac.” Zitao teased as he stroked the velvety walls.

 

Yixing whimpered, hands reaching to clench in the sheets. He was still too out of it to put up much of a protest as Zitao pulled his fingers out, tearing open a condom packet as quickly as possible.

 

“You’re so loud, Xing.” There was a low grumble from the other bed and Luhan’s head popped up from the mess of blankets piled on his bed, his hair adorably mussed and a pout on his lips from being woken out.

 

“Morning, ge!” Zitao chirped, pushing his way into Yixing’s body, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the omega.

 

“Tao!” Yixing’s eys squeezed shut as Zitao began to rock slowly into him, the alpha bending to mouth at his shoulder blades.

 

“Shh.”

 

It was the early time of the morning and perhaps not having been fucked the day before that made Yixing arrive at orgasm much earlier than he usually did.

 

The omega let out a strangled cry when a hand curled around the base of his cock, his body thrashing wildly beneath Zitao’s as his balls fought to pull up.

 

“What are you…”

 

“Not yet. It’s too quick.” The younger murmured and Yixing felt tears prick at his eyes when the cock inside of him pressed up against his prostate, his limbs trembling weakly at the stimulation.

 

“Tao, please!” He begged, face mushed into the blankets as Zitao let out an aroused moan, fingers tightening around the base of his cock. The movement sent a spark of pain through his crotch, proving how much of a pain slut he was when a thrill shot up his spine.

 

But, he still really wanted to cum.

 

A warm wet mouth attached itself to the back of his neck and he screamed, back arching as he tried to get away.

 

“Tao, Tao, please! I can’t!”

 

Zitao’s hands were gripping at his shoulders, holding him down onto the bed as he thrashed, the alpha sucking firmly at his skin. Teeth scraped at his sensitive skin and he screamed again, the stimulation too much for him.

 

His balls pulled up and he was cumming hard, white liquid spurting all over the sheets beneath him.

 

“That wasn’t long at all.” Zitao pouted, Yixing gasping at the overstimulation as he continued to fuck into him.

 

Thankfully, it was not before long that the alpha was at his climax, hot seed spilling into Yixing’s body.

 

“Thanks, Yixing ge.” Zitao purred, pulling out carefully. Yixing winced and swatted at the alpha.

 

“Clean me up. I want to sleep more.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Lu ge. Could you and Minseok hyung come to my room for a bit? I have something I need you two to see.” Yixing’s voice was light and airy, giving away nothing as he peeked around the wall corner at the two alphas cuddling on the couch.

 

The pair exchanged curious glances before rising from their place, following Yixing as he hurried down to his bedroom.

 

“Mmmph!” There was a loud moan right before the door swung open and Luhan froze, staring in shock at the prone figure struggling on the bed.

 

“Yeol?” Was all he could get out before Yixing was taking his hand and pulling him into the room.

 

“Sit down. I need you to watch me as I ride him.” Impatiently shoving the alphas into the two prepared chairs, Yixing was shedding his clothes, climbing up onto the bed to straddle the taller alpha.

 

Chanyeol’s wrists were bound to the headboard above his head, stark naked. His cock was hard and curving proudly towards his stomach as he squirmed in his bindings.

 

“Shh.” Yixing admonished as he pulled the wad of cloth out of the alpha’s mouth, his other hand moving to cup at Chanyeol’s balls.

 

“Sehun and Jongin are napping in the next room.” He whispered as he slipped a finger up his hole, tilting his head back as his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Chanyeol’s eyes were wide as he watched Yixing finger himself open for him.

 

“You’re so big.” The omega grumbled as he curled a hand around Chanyeol’s cock, causing the taller male’s eyes to roll back in his head. His free hand fumbled around in the messed up sheets and pulled out a tube of lube, uncapping it with one fluid motion.

 

Chanyeol gasped in shock when cold lube dripped onto his cock, his body jerking reflexively.

 

“Sorry.” Yixing frowned, snapping the lid shut quickly. His body was strung as tight as a violin’s string as he rose halfway onto his knees, positioning himself on top of Chanyeol’s body.

 

“Fuck!” The omega moaned aloud as he sank slowly down onto the giant cock, Chanyeol practically writhing beneath him with anticipation.

 

“Stop moving, Yeol.” Luhan snapped, one hand stuck down his pants. The alpha froze and a snarl escaped his mouth before turning into a high pitch cry of surprise when Yixing sank all the way down, his weight settling onto his legs.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Yixing’s smile was coy as he clenched his ass, the alpha’s eyes going wide at the sensation. Chanyeol was nodding before he even knew what he was doing.

 

“Then fuck me, alpha. _Take me._ ” Chanyeol moaned, his hips already in motion before Yixing was ready. The omega fell forward, hands braced against the bed as Chanyeol thrusted into him, every movement nailing his prostate head on.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Yixing shuddered when Chanyeol planted his feet against the bed, his angle shifting before he was moving again. His hands were reaching out, clutching at the alpha’s shoulders, the new angle pushing Chanyeol’s cock deeper into his body.

 

Soft moans filled the air as Yixing bounced weakly on the alpha’s cock, the scent of arousal thick in the air. Even with the suppressants that Yixing had sprayed into the room, Luhan was sure that the other alphas in the house would be able to smell them.

 

His back arched against the chair as he stroked himself, hand following the rhythm of Yixing’s body. The omega was bending forward, locking lips with Chanyeol. Minseok was sure he saw a flash of tongue from his position.

 

Chanyeol wanted to scream with frustration as he tugged helplessly at the rope binding his wrists, his skin purpling into bruises. Yixing keened, fingernails leaving red lines down Chanyeol’s chest as he ground his hips down onto the alpha.

 

“Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed, his balls pulling up as Yixing spasmed above him, body arched into a perfect curve.

 

Hot cum splashed into Yixing’s body, startling the omega into orgasm, his lips parting into a cry of ecstasy as he spilled his seed over Chanyeol’s stomach and chest.

 

“That was fun.” Chanyeol stared at his omega, eyes wide as Yixing climbed off of his sensitive cock, recovering so quickly from his orgasm that he was not sure if it even happened at all.

 

“Another one down.” Yixing’s eyes gleamed as he reached out to untie Chanyeol’s wrists.

 

He failed to notice Minseok’s eyes darken with intent as he sauntered out of the room, still butt naked, all three alphas staring after him in shock.

 

It was only after dinner that Minseok made his move. Yixing had been teasing him all the way, his feet running up and down Minseok’s thigh and pressing lightly into his crotch.

 

Minseok would be damned if he let the stupid little omega get away with his teasing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Min…Minseok hyung ah!” All the air seemed to have been snatched right out of Yixing’s lungs when his back hit the mattress, the omega’s lips twisted into a satisfied smirk even as Minseok’s hands were grabbing at him, flipping him onto his front as two other men filed into the room.

 

He saw Yifan’s blazing eyes and Joonmyun’s dark hair shift to the end of the room before his face was shoved into a pillow and he could not breathe.

 

It took all of his effort not to panic as Minseok held him down, eyes watching him carefully for signs of distress.

 

The light headedness came on quickly and his hands clenched into fists around the sheets. His body twitched and he moaned, the sound muffled into the fabric as he fought for air.

 

His cock was hard, leaking onto the bed even as he struggled against the alpha’s hold, his back arching and bending.

 

“You’re making a mess.”

 

Yixing gasped when Minseok’s voice echoed in his ear and a grip in his hair yanked him up right before he was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen.

 

His fingers scrabbled to find purchase as he hacked and gagged, inhaling deeply.

 

Minseok’s expression was cool and collected as he watched the omega. Yixing whimpered softly, all traces of his earlier bravado from riding Chanyeol gone.

 

“Do it again.” He demanded weakly and the alpha’s face tightened.

 

“Don’t order me around, slut.” Even as he spoke, his fingers were curling around that slender neck, pale and creamy and just _begging_ to be marked. Yixing tilted his head back and gasped when the fingers squeezed, hard and the world blurred around him.

 

His body convulsed wildly as his hands moved to grasp at Minseok’s vice like grip.

 

“Like that?”

 

Minseok dropped him back onto the bed, the omega gagging and panting once more at the sudden influx of air into his lungs.

 

Yixing nodded, eyes wide as he was lifted by strong arms and laid flat on his back. He felt paralysed as he watched Minseok fold his thighs around his own cock, a moan erupting from his throat when the alpha thrusted forward into the tight crevice.

 

“Such a slut.” Minseok murmured as he watched Yixing writhe, his thighs creating delicious friction for his cock to fuck into.

 

Yixing mewled high and Minseok pressed a hand to his chest to keep him still as he chased his orgasm. A loud groan from behind him startled the alpha and he turned his head just in time to see Joonmyun’s legs fall open and his head thrown back. Cum splattered all over the alpha’s stomach, coating him in white.

 

It was with much satisfaction that Minseok thrust forward, releasing his load in between Yixing’s milky thighs, the omega following soon after with a high pitched cry loud enough to wake the dead.

 

* * *

  

Day 2

 

* * *

 

Yixing limped into the living room, wincing at the pain shooting up his body with every step. His entire body had never felt so sore before.

 

“Rough night, hyung?” Jongdae’s smile was sympathetic as he handed the omega a mug of coffee. Yixing shook his head, flashing his alpha a grin despite the pain.

 

“Great night.” He replied, taking a swig of his coffee. Jongdae frowned.

 

“I could smell you last night. Who was it?” He asked, setting his own mug on the island. Yixing smirked and leaned back against the counter, draining the rest of the coffee.

 

“Chanyeol and Minseok hyung. Why? Jealous?” He placed his mug in the sink, ready to move to the fridge for breakfast when he was grabbed around the shoulders, spun around and pinned onto the island.

 

“Very.” Jongdae’s eyes were flashing red and his grin was more of a snarl, his lips pulled back to bare his teeth. Yixing stared back at him, unafraid.

 

“Why don’t you come look for me later then?” The corner of his lips quirked up and he trailed his eyes appreciatively over Jongdae’s biceps, bulging from the effort of holding him down.

 

“ _I_ certainly _will not._ ” Jongdae growled into his ear, pulling away as Baekhyun appeared in the kitchen doorway.

 

“Morning. Are we fucking already?” Baekhyun’s eyes were wide and curious as Yixing was released, Jongdae’s hand prints visible on his bare shoulders. He stepped over to the coffee machine, picking up another mug.

 

“No, not now. Later perhaps.” Yixing’s grin was like the Cheshire cat’s, eerie and calculative.

 

Later came very soon, when Jongdae came stalking into his room, Baekhyun following meekly behind, a stark black collar fastened around his throat.

 

The alpha carried a riding crop in his hands as he directed Baekhyun to remove Yixing’s clothes, the older complying quietly, a smirk etched on his face the entire time.

 

“You need two more people in here, Dae. Or this won’t count towards my total.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes glowed red and he snarled just as the door swung open, Sehun and Jongin shuffling into the room, looking sheepish.

 

“We smelt you.” Jongin explained when Jongdae’s eyes pierced him. Sehun nodded, his irises rimmed with red as he eyed the omega lying stripped down naked on the bed.

 

“Can we join?” Sehun’s voice was husky and laced with arousal.

 

“Please.” Yixing spoke up from his place, smirking.

 

Jongdae’s eyes flashed but before he could speak, Sehun was already crawling onto the bed, bending his head to mouth at Yixing’s exposed collarbones.

 

Jongdae shook his head at the younger’s lack of self control and directed Baekhyun to kneel between Yixing’s legs.

 

“Suck him.” He ordered as Jongin settled himself into a chair, content to watch and wait his turn.

 

Obediently, Baekhyun lowered his mouth, taking Yixing’s cock into his mouth.

 

The omega moaned, his hands reaching down to fist in Baekhyun’s dark hair but Jongdae was there first, wrapping his wrists in his hands and pinning them above his head.

 

“You don’t touch. Not after what you did to Chanyeol yesterday.”

 

Yixing whined as Baekhyun moved on to fondling his balls with his pretty hands. Baekhyun tongued at the vein beneath Yixing’s dick, making the omega arch against the bed.

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun!”

 

Yixing yelled and there was a loud snap, the riding crop snapping off his milky white thigh.

 

“Language.”

 

Jongdae’s tone was teasing even as he traced the red welt that had risen up on pale skin.

 

"Fuck you!” Yixing snapped back and screamed when another stripe of red appeared on his thigh, narrowly missing Baekhyun’s head.

 

“Make yourself useful. Shut him up.” Jongdae waved his crop carelessly and Sehun settled himself over Yixing’s head, pushing his hard and leaking cock into the omega’s mouth.

 

“Mmrph.” Yixing made a sound of protest but Sehun’s cock was far too large for him to do much other than suck, occasionally scraping teeth against skin in spite.

 

“Shit, he looks so good.” Jongin gasped, one hand stuck down his pants crudely. Yixing smirked around his mouthful and then cried out, gagging on Sehun’s length when Baekhyun hummed his approval, stimulating his cock in the process.

 

Baekhyun moaned when Yixing’s hips jerked, swallowing around his cock. Yixing let out a filthy noise, Sehun’s eyes widening at the vibration his mouth made around his cock.

 

"I think he's going to cum.” Jongin put in very helpfully, his eyes blown wide with lust. Jongdae’s eyes narrowed.

 

“If you cum, you’re going to have to keep cumming until the rest of us are done.” He waved the riding crop threateningly in the air and Yixing’s eyes rolled back in his head.

 

He could handle that.

 

His body shuddered and Baekhyun barely had time to let out a surprised yelp before his mouth was filling with warm cum. Yixing whimpered when the alpha swallowed around his oversensitive cock, pulling off him to wipe his mouth.

 

Sehun followed close after, spilling his load into the omega’s mouth with a loud groan.

 

“Can I fuck him now?” Jongin pleaded as both alphas moved away from the bed, his cock completely untucked from his pants. Jongdae rolled his eyes and nodded, ignoring his own cock which hung hard and heavy in his trousers.

 

Jongin clambered onto the bed, hands reaching out to spread Yixing’s thighs apart. Baekhyun unclasped the collar around his neck, snapping the black leather tightly around Yixing’s white throat with purpose.

 

Yixing blinked up at them, still winded from his orgasm.

 

He barely registered the collar, focusing instead on Jongin’s hands rearranging him into a more comfortable position.

 

“Jongin!” He yelped when the alpha pushed himself inside, his soft cock stirring back to life.

 

His fingers braced on the sheets, a moan tearing itself from his throat.

 

“Fuck, fuck!” He gasped when fingers tweaked at his nipples, body writhing on the sheets.

 

“Hurry up, Jongin.” Jongdae’s eyes were blown wide as he tossed aside his crop, clambering onto the bed to sit by the omega’s trembling body.

 

Jongin arched back, crying out in surprise when Yixing clenched around him, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

 

Yixing was thrashing on the bed, as his cock rose up again, pressing against his stomach.

 

Jongin collapsed back, barely able to garner enough energy to pull out before Baekhyun was wrapping his arms around him, moving him aside for Jongdae to take his place.

 

“Dae, please!” Yixing gasped when Jongdae pushed himself inside, the excessive amount of cum and line making the slide too easy.

 

Jongdae grunted as he leant forward, bracing his arms on either side of the omega’s head.

 

Yixing screamed when the alpha nailed his prostate on the first try, his body spasming at the overstimulation.

 

“Jongdae, ah!” He cried out, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly that it seemed he would rip them.

 

Jongdae propped himself up on one arm, his hips never stopping their movement, his free hand moving to curl into the leather collar encircling Yixing’s white throat.

 

Yixing choked when he was tugged upwards, his body forming into a beautiful arch as he gasped for air.

 

“You look so pretty wrecked.” Jongdae mused, releasing his hold and Yixing flopped back onto the bed, body shuddering and trembling as Jongdae fucked into him.

 

“Let me cum, you bastard.” Yixing groaned, swatting at the alpha weakly when Jongdae went for his cock, closing his fingers in a circle at the base.

 

“Not till I do.” Jongdae snapped back, his hips pistoning faster. He threw back his head, his lips parted in a silent cry as his muscles seized up , Yixing clenching around him.

 

“Shit!”

 

Yixing wailed as he came right after Jongdae, tears springing to his eyes at the over sensitivity.

 

“You alright?”

 

He must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes, he was lying on his side, on fresh sheets and a blanket pulled over his naked body.

 

“Good.” He murmured, grabbing for Jongdae’s hand to pull him into a tight embrace.

 

“Cuddles.”

 

* * *

  

Day 3

 

* * *

 

 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Yifan whispered against Yixing’s throat. The omega’s Adam’s apple bobbed and he could hear Yixing’s sharp inhale when he lowered his mouth to press a slow soft kiss upon pale skin.

 

Yixing looped his arms around Yifan’s neck and the alpha raised his head to stare into chocolate eyes.

 

“Tickles.” Yixing murmured, stroking the short hairs at the name of Yifan’s neck weakly.

 

He was burnt out, having already gone through Joonmyun and Kyungsoo at the same time and Luhan prior to Yifan.

 

“Still want me to fuck you? You’re falling asleep, baby.” Yifan’s tone was amused as he rubbed his thumb gently over a hickey on Yixing’s hip.

 

“Mmm, I want to finish.” The omega’s eyes fluttered and he tilted his head, Yifan bending to capture his lips.

 

“And if I turn you away?” Yifan asked and Yixing hummed, pressing his naked body up against the alpha sensually.

 

“How could you? You could never resist me.” He purred, eliciting a snarl from the alpha.

 

Yifan’s hands cupped around Yixing’s firm thighs, lifting him off the floor. He stole another kiss as he turned, moving the omega from their position against the door to the bed, ignoring the two other alphas in the room.

 

“You’d be surprised.” Yifan murmured, glaring down into Yixing’s hooded eyes. Yixing blinked sleepily, looping his arms around Yifan’s neck to pull the alpha down for another kiss.

 

“Fuck me, Yifan.” He whispered against Yifan’s lips even as Yifan unhooked his arms to lay him down tenderly on the bed.

 

“Not today. You’re done for the day.” The alpha nosed gently at the red mark Kyungsoo had left on Yixing’s throat even as Yixing let out a whine of protest.

 

"But...”

 

“No buts. Go to sleep, love.”

 

Yixing protested even as he tugged Yifan down, his arms moving to keep him pressed to his chest.

 

“I’ll stay right here.” Yifan promised as he adjusted himself so that he was on his side, Yixing’s head tucked under his chin, partially pillowed on his chest.

 

“Hmm.” Yixing mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as Yifan began petting his hair.

 

He could vaguely feel the bed sink as others joined them but all he could focus on was how nice and warm it was and his rapidly dimming senses.

 

* * *

 

Verdict Day

 

* * *

 

 

“Well?” Yixing curled up quietly in Joonmyun’s lap, the elder carding his fingers though his hair distractedly.

 

“I didn’t finish.” The omega pouted, shooting a half hearted glare in Yifan’s direction.

 

“Fanfan wouldn’t fuck me.”

 

Yifan plopped himself down onto the bed beside Joonmyun, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips before answering.

 

“He was fucked out. If I did, I would have wrecked him.”

 

Yixing frowned down at the comforter, turning over to look at Joonmyun’s face.

 

“You wouldn’t really withhold sex for a week right?” His bottom lip was pushed out in a petulant pout as he whined.

 

“No.” Joonmyun shot Yifan a sharp look just as the elder opened his mouth to protest.

 

“We wouldn’t.” He soothed, petting Yixing’s curly hair gently.

 

“But you know, you shouldn’t go out and seduce another alpha even when you’re jealous.” Yixing huffed as Joonmyun chided him gently, a far cry from the dominating figure in the bedroom.

 

“You’re mine. You’re all mine and I don’t like to share.” He folded his arms across his chest and Yifan cracked a smile, bending to press a tender kiss onto his forehead.

 

“We know and we don’t like to share either.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
